Berk
Berk is the main protagonist of the classic British children's show, The Trap Door. He is a friendly blue creature who lives in the cellar of a castle located in the Dark and Nasty Regions where nobody goes. Berk lives with his friend Boni, an old talking skull, and his mischievous pet Drutt. He spends his days cooking, cleaning and performing odd-jobs for his master, The Thing Upstairs, a perpetually grumpy beast who is master of the castle. On a regular basis, Berk and his friends are forced to endure much less friendly creatures emerging from the trap door in the cellar. Roles *Bulk in Thomas, Jordan and Emily Rooke (Jordanrookeclassic style) *Sidney in Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Walrus in Emily Elephant in Wonderland *Theodore Roosevelt in Night at the Museum (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) *He played Baloo in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 *Big Bird in Sesame Street (Disney and Sega Style), Follow That Berk, The Adventures of Larry in Grouchland, The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) and The Cartoon Animated Character Movie (The Muppet Movie) *Gramps in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *The Iron Giant in The Iron Berk *Bear in Orinoco Pan *Quasimodo in The Blue Monster of Notre Dame *Crane in Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World *Thomas McCallister in Orinoco and Paddington *James P. Sullivan/Sulley in Childrens Inc. *Dim in A Children's Life *Little John in Orinoco Hood *The Genie in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Orinoladdin (TV Series) *Philoctetes in Orinocules *Ray-Ray in The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning *John Smith in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World *Vladimir in Pearlstasia *Einstein in Larry and Company *Chien-Po in Nellan *Rilley in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) *He played Fat Crow in Sniffles (Dumbo) *Itchy Itchford in All Childrens Go to Heaven, All Childrens Go to Heaven 2, All Childrens Go to Heaven (TV Series) and All Childrens Christmas Carol *B.O.B. in Childrens vs. Galaxy Cats *Second Secretarie in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon *Frogger in Wreck-It Muzzy *Oaken in Frozen (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Drix in Orinoco Jones *Patrick Star in OrinoBob WomblePants, The OrinoBob WomblePants Movie *Trusty in Nellie and the Orinoco and Nellie and the Orinoco 2: Wellington's Adventure *Wasabi in Big Hero 6 (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Robot X-5 in Atomic Zelda *Dylan in Sniffles (Doogal) *Aladdin in Berkladdin *Hercules in Berkcules *Rex in We're Back! A Cartoon Animated Story (NimbusKidsMovies Version) *Fozzie Bear in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) *Ed in Berk, Orinoco n Paddington *Goofy in House of Womble and Orinoco, Paddington and Berk: The Three Musketeers *James T. Kirk in Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) *He played Boboriki in GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) *He played Beast in Beauty and the Berk Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Trap Door Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cowards Category:Disney and Sega Category:Louis Walkden Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Berk and Princess Sylvia Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Category:Screaming Characters